Shots, Shells, and Machine Guns
by BenignUser
Summary: Yuri drags Iori out for a night of drinking. It's a night neither of them are likely to forget... or in this case remember.


Date Started: November 27, 2009  
Date Finished: November 28, 2009

* * *

Summary: _Yuri drags Iori out for a night of drinking. It's a night neither of them are likely to forget... or in this case remember.  


* * *

_

Shots, Shells, and Machine Guns

What Iori was doing out on the town tonight, he had no idea. Less than an hour ago he'd been sleeping comfortably in his bed, with Armadimon resting by his side. It was then that the loud incessant banging on his apartment door arrived and woke him. At the time he had been thankful that Armadimon had slept through it, but now he wasn't too sure. When he had opened the door it was the Russian Chosen Yuri out in the hallway. Yuri's father was a high ranking officer in the military, had recently been stationed here in Japan, and had opted to bring his family over as well.

He became quick friends with Iori and several of the others, but had yet to fully meet the entire ensemble of Odaiba's Chosen. As it was, on this night he had shown up at Iori's doorstep and promptly dragged the younger boy out to experience Tokyo's nightlife.

Iori still felt a little drowsy being hauled out into the streets. Yuri dragged him along by the arm, seemingly uncaring about their compromising situation. Iori tried time and again to bring Yuri to a halt, but the foreigner proved to merely shrug off the attempts. He was a tall, stocky, and built man. Iori couldn't hope to overpower him.

The Russian kept mentioning that he was looking for a place to go drinking. Iori didn't know of many such places, and in his sleep deprived state he couldn't even remember any of the ones he knew either. He briefly recalled a locale where his grandfather had once gone to drink sake, and thus pointed Yuri in that direction.

Without waiting for a second confirmation, Yuri quickly changed course and began pulling Iori towards the bar the younger boy had mentioned. It was a short walk away, and during this time Iori had successfully managed to wiggle his arm free from his oppressor and had also fully regained his perception and awareness.

It arrived at the right time, too, as they stood just outside the establishment looking in through the open windows. Yuri was not pleased, and while Iori maintained that they still served drinks, the Russian Chosen merely looked at the younger while demonstrating and wrongness of it all by pointing at the obscenities inside. He explained the situation with a simple observation, "They are all _old_ people."

Iori couldn't have expected much else. After all, this had been one of his grandfather's favorite places to visit. He attempted to reason that they could still go in for a few drinks, but Yuri was having none of that. "Nobody goes out drinking just for the sake of drinking," he rationed. "I want to get out there and meet some girls!"

Yuri had already grabbed Iori by the arm and began dragging him off again before the younger could even muster out a reply. Iori stumbled in his steps as he tried to keep pace whilst the other kept a lookout amongst the streets for a bar full of ladies. After having wringed his arm free yet again, Iori made the suggestion of visiting a host club.

At first Yuri had no idea what those were, but after he felt it to have been sufficiently explained he simply scoffed at the idea of going to a prostitute. Iori grew red with both anger and humiliation. _Hosts were not prostitutes!_ Iori wanted to shout. He opted to remain silent instead.

At last they came to a stop in front of an old western style home. The advertisement on the roof read 'Sakura House.' It wasn't a very spacious locale; Iori could see through the open windows that the lights were dim inside practically everywhere save for the bar counter. There weren't too many customers this night, either, but from the way Yuri was staring at the people inside Iori would have thought he'd struck gold instead of having found a decent place to drink.

The pair descended down the path towards the entrance. There was a cute girl just outside; the colors she wore greatly resembled the establishment to the point where Iori knew for certain that she worked as a waitress here. She was out speaking into her cell phone, and had apparently finished her conversation and clasped the phone shut just as he and Yuri arrived.

Iori was prepared to walk in right away, but Yuri apparently had other ideas after seeing the waitress's newfound availability. Iori observed as he strut towards her, his face full of seriousness. He paused in front of her and asked his question, "Does this trench coat make me look fat?"

Iori had to suppress the shudder that was threatening to crawl up his spine. He couldn't begin to fathom why Yuri felt the need to ask such a stupid question. His voice was heavily accented, to a point where Iori felt the Russian was forcing his Slavic tongue to resurface whilst he spoke Japanese. The girl giggled in reply. She didn't answer him, merely bowed and introduced herself, "I am Yuko-san. I look forward to serving you tonight."

That was an invitation for a wise-crack if Iori had ever heard one, but Yuri just smiled, "My friend and I are heading inside; we'll see you there."

He returned to Iori and the pair entered. Yuri immediately moved towards the bar, with Iori keeping pace. The younger boy spoke, "If you want to go out drinking, the least you could do is not embarrass me like that."

"What're you talking about?" Yuri waved off his tone. "I was just talking with the girl out there."

"You were hitting on the waitress," Iori accused.

Yuri merely shrugged and ordered a round of drinks for the two of them once a bartender had neared. A few seconds later Iori was staring idly at the shot glass in front of him. He didn't even know what Yuri had ordered, but at least it didn't seem like a very large amount. Yuri raised his own to him in cheers, and Iori unconfidently matched the motion. His voice carried his uncertainty, "Uh, banzai."

With a quick gulp, the liquids in Yuri's shot glass instantly vanished down his throat. Iori took a little longer; he could feel the eyes around him staring as he sipped his drink down.

"You're such an amateur," Yuri said. He then ordered another round.

"I don't drink often," Iori defended.

Yuri shook his head then, turning around so his back was facing the bartenders, and leaned backwards until his elbows rested against the counter. From this position he observed the rest of the bar. He nudged Iori to join him in the view, "So see any cute girls you want to hook up with?"

"No, I don't." Iori merely said.

"Don't be so shy," Yuri urged as he waved his alcoholic beverage around the room. "Point them out and I'll handle the rest."

"Why don't we just enjoy our drinks and call it a night?"

Iori's attempt at reasoning didn't seem to go anywhere. Yuri fully ignored the younger boy's suggestion and drifted off to a pair of girls at a nearby table. Iori remained at the bar, reminding himself that he'd suffered enough embarrassment for one night with the waitress outside.

Still, he idly looked on as Yuri began conversing with the two girls. They shared a few laughs and seemed to be exchanging more body language than words. Iori supposed that was a fair development since the background music began blaring loudly from above.

Iori stared dumbfounded as Yuri arrived back to him with the two girls in his arms. He introduced them as Keiko and Erika-chan. For the life of him, Iori couldn't understand why these two wanted to be anywhere with Yuri. It was then that the light bulb clicked: Yuri was probably drunk, and the two girls probably knew that he was drunk. A large foreigner with bulging muscles and a thick long black trench coat walked over to them; they must have been frightened into submission. It would fall on Iori's hands to rescue them from Yuri's predatory clutches.

Now that the two girls were closer, Iori took note of how clearly underage they looked. He was certain they were mere schoolgirls that had somehow managed to slip in unnoticed. He forced a sigh, wondering how he would be able to separate them from Yuri. He was more than thankful, when during his musing, he overheard Yuri mentioning something about a machine gun and then the next thing he knew was that the two girls looked irate and abruptly left him standing there alone.

Yuri called after them briefly, apparently trying to explain the joke, but the pair wasn't paying him any attention. Having been dismissed, Yuri turned to Iori and complained, "Some wingman you are, I could've used your help in scoring with those two, y'know?"

"Yuri-san, I think you're drunk," Iori told him.

"And you're not drunk enough," Yuri said. He rolled his eyes at the scowl that was appearing on Iori's face, "Ah, don't be such a cockblock." He then came back to his seat at the counter and called for service. "Barkeep, give us another round!"

As yet another glass appeared in front of Iori, and at Yuri's persistence that he continue drinking with him, Iori knew of one thing and one thing only: this night was not going to end well.

* * *

And Iori was certainly right. At roughly closing time, he'd managed to lead Yuri out of the bar. They had been the last customers still inside, and no doubt the staff members were certainly relieved that the two of them had finally left. They stood outside the now closed bar; Iori was considering how best to get home, while Yuri was slurring out his speech as he rambled on about the previous events.

"See, when you wanna open up a conversation with a girl," Yuri was saying, "It's best when they're in pairs or a group."

Iori really didn't want to be hearing this right now.

Yuri stumbled forwards, waving a finger around almost as if lecturing, "You may think its best when they're alone, but that's sooo not the case."

"And why's that?" Iori decided to humor him.

"Because," Yuri said. He circled his head around with his neck and snapped his fingers when it reached his original position. "You wanna ask for an opinion. And the more people that are there, the more opinions on your question you can get so that gives more room to make steady conversation."

Iori sighed, "We need to get you home."

"Y'wanna know what I said to those two girls either?" Yuri began. He didn't even wait for Iori to reply before providing the answer, "I says to them, 'those three guys on the bar stools there' – you were one of 'em, y'know? – 'which one of them would ya throw off a cliff, sleep with, and marry?' And they could only pick one for each, right; 'cause that's how the question works."

"Miyako-san lives nearby," Iori tried to change the topic. "I think it'd be best if you stayed the night at her place."

"And you know what they said?" Yuri continued ignoring him. "They both wanted 'ta cliff ya. I thought that was kinda funny."

Iori was not amused. "Are you about done yet?"

The other Chosen let out a loud belch in reply. He followed up with a loud yawn as he stretched his arms outwards, completely ignoring Iori yet again. He announced his next move, "Well, I'm parched. What's say we get some more drinks?"

Yuri turned back around and tried to open the door to the bar they'd just left. Iori was silently thankful that the doors had locked from the inside after they had exited. It was a dark night, and there were few street lights in this area of the city, but still, Iori was certain that Yuri had been frowning for a second there when the doors hadn't wanted to reopen. He didn't have much time to dwell on the issue before Yuri's face lit up again and he pulled out an aluminum flask from a somewhere within his trench coat.

Iori sighed at the sight. He could only assume the flask contained some sort of alcohol in it as he watched Yuri taking sips. He moved forth to the bigger man, and slowly lowered the arm with which he held the flask. Iori then spoke, "Anyways, let's head over to Miyako-san's place, alright?"

Yuri nodded, and then brought his flask up for another sip. Iori was certain his eye was twitching with annoyance.

Iori shook his head as he led the other Chosen down the street. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit tipsy as well, and didn't feel confident going back to his own residence. High atop his reasons was that he didn't want Armadimon to see his partner coming home in the middle of the night and reeking of alcohol. And so the drunken pair swayed through the streets trying to keep their balance as they trekked onwards toward Miyako-san's nearby apartment.

* * *

As far as Iori was concerned, Yuri had taken a turn for the worse. He didn't fully know how it happened, but whatever had been in that flask must have been very strong stuff.

"Ah, c'mon," Yuri begged in the middle of the street, "Just one wish?"

"There's no point in asking," Iori tried again to reason with the now obvious drunkard. "I can't grant any wishes."

"Please," Yuri tried again, "I just want you to get me some more booze."

The younger Chosen didn't know how many times he had sighed that night. At this point he wouldn't have been surprised if his face became a permanent frown by the time he woke up the following morning. Yuri, in the midst of finishing off his flask, had somehow come to the conclusion that Iori was a magical genie he'd released from one of his liquor bottles.

"What kind of a genie are you?" Yuri whined. "You won't do anything for me."

Iori's patience was growing thin. "I'm telling you, I'm not a genie!"

"Whatever you do, don't turn me into a newt!"

Iori threw his hands up in frustration. He should've known ahead of time that it would be a bad idea to allow Yuri to drag him out on this night. The drunk had finished the 'emergency stash' from his flask a few short minutes ago, and had taken to wishing more alcohol from the 'Iori-in-a-Bottle' almost immediately after.

"Genie-san," Yuri began again, "I have a craving for milk."

The pair had just arrived at the base of Miyako's apartment complex. At Yuri's sudden announcement, Iori let out a wide grin as he stared upwards to where he knew Miyako now lived. "Now that," Iori said, "I think is something we can handle."

* * *

Yuri rolled over in his sleep. There was a sudden brightness that engulfed the surrounding area that he really didn't appreciate. His eyes were still closed, but he could tell there was a light breaking in through the darkness. One eye fluttered open for a peek into the nearby area. The first immediate thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. The second thing was that he didn't recognize the room he was in. The third and last was that the window blinds were open and that the sun was streaming in.

He wondered how long he'd been here; then he shook the question from his mind and wondered where here even was. He tried to recall the events of the previous night. Had he managed to talk some girl into bringing him home for the night? He shrugged inwardly; it wouldn't be the first time. He just had to remember who this girl was.

"Ugh," He croaked, "And gotta figure out where Iori is, too."

"He woke up earlier and went home," a strangely familiar voice spoke.

The startling words immediately broke into his train of thoughts. He lifted himself to an upright sitting position on the bed and turned to his side to follow the source of the sound. The rapid turn resulted in a whiplash and a short spout of dizziness as he tried to quickly recover from his hangover. Once his eyesight had been somewhat restored he took notice that there was a woman with violet-dyed hair meeting his eyes and lying in the bed next to him. His features widened in shock, "Who're you?"

"How rude," the woman replied. "You don't recognize me?"

The name _Miyako_ appeared in his mind, but he didn't know where it had come from and as a result didn't dare voice it lest he ended up being wrong. Yuri swallowed nervously at the sensual expression she was giving him. "I think I better go… and uh, find Iori."

"What's the hurry?" She asked. "All night you were murmuring _this _and _that _about your machine gun."

He vaguely recalled making a joke along similar lines sometime last night, but didn't fully remember much else about it. He tried to back away a bit, but she reached out with her hand and let it come to a rest against his thigh. "Now that you're awake you can tell me all about it," the girl spoke with a grin as her hand moved upwards. "So tell me, how big is your 'machine gun' and more importantly… how rapidly does it fire?"

* * *

End Notes:  
- Host Clubs primarily employ females to serve drinks, converse, and flirt with their customers. It's a popular industry in regards to the Japanese night life.  
- Banzai is a way of saying "cheers" in Japan; it's a way of wishing a long and prosperous life.  
- Yuri is one of the Russian Chosen that appeared during the World Tour arc.  
- I'd like to give a big Happy Birthday to ARCtheELITE! As such, the character portrayal of Yuri here is based on his character as portrayed by ARC in one of the Digi-Challenge Forum RP's. You rock, dude! Hope you enjoyed this one. =o


End file.
